


school bus affairs

by kittenyoongs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex kinda I don't really know, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Werewolves, Blow Jobs, Bottom Brett Talbot, Brett Talbot - Freeform, Brett Talbot is a submissive brat, Brett Talbot is a tease, Briam, Denial, Devenford Prep (Teen Wolf), Dirty Talk, Dom Liam Dunbar, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking in a school bus because why not, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Liam Dunbar is a tease, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot - Freeform, Liam and Brett resolve their sexual tension like finally, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sorry Theo I still ship thiam though, Top Liam, honestly just some horny teenagers, liam dunbar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenyoongs/pseuds/kittenyoongs
Summary: Liam finds it hard to hate Brett when he catches him jerking off by himself at the back of the Devenford Prep bus.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 33





	school bus affairs

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna read this I honestly don't know what to tell you HAHAHAH just some garbage I conjured at what 3 in the morning zzz anyway I'm kinda going through my teen wolf phase again after rewatching seasons 4-6 for the nth time and I've always thought Brett acted the way he was because he had a crush on Liam but just didn't know how to confront his feelings because boys can be dumb LOL just bear with me because I'm finally getting into writing again after so many years and I only proofread it like once so uh I hope you like it :) 
> 
> P.S. This is an original work, any similarities to other works fictional or not are purely coincidental. All references to Teen Wolf and its characters are originally owned by Jeff Davis

Liam doesn’t get why Corey couldn’t do it. He can literally turn invisible and it would make the job infinitely easier. But of course the boy decided making out with Mason under the bleachers was more important. Liam rolled his eyes. He was already annoyed at getting his ass consistently kicked in lacrosse by that notorious asshole Brett Talbot. He doesn’t understand why girls and boys swoon over him like he was some demigod sculptured by Aphrodite herself. Except he probably was.

Liam sneaked around the carpark until he located the Devenford Prep school bus. _Get on, check the shoes and you’re out_ , Liam thought to himself. It was a simple plan. Nothing could go wrong. Not to mention, the bus door was already ajar so the job was literally as simple as it could get. 

Liam hopped on and was overwhelmed by the stench of sweaty sportswear. _Jesus_ , he mumbled to himself as he began scouring the overhead parcel, in between the seats and underneath them. He definitely picked up the scent of blood. He just didn’t know where exactly it was coming from. Liam sighed when he heard a moan. He scrunched his eyebrows. _There is no way_ , he thought but was interrupted again by another moan. This time louder.

Liam didn’t know if he was stupid to not dash out the bus that instant or because he got a little too curious to find the source of that heavenly moan. He shook his head disapprovingly, embarrassed that his thoughts went there. Liam inched towards the back of the bus before stopping dead in his tracks, eyes wide open as he processed the sight that unfolded before him. 

There he was, Brett fucking Talbot, with his gorgeous brown hair that he would usually slick up except this time it was glued to his forehead that was dripping with sweat. His eyes were closed and Liam could hear the way his breath would hitch before another moan escaped his slightly parted lips. Liam didn’t realise it yet but it definitely sparked something in him.

His eyes continued to trail down to Brett’s neck, his veins on the verge of bursting apart everytime the boy tipped his head back, revealing a jawline so sharp it could saw through wood. Liam scoffed. Mason’s words, not his. Not that he ever doubted it, of course. Liam, whose eyes hadn’t left Brett since he saw him, found himself inching closer and closer until Brett’s upper body came into full view. He had laid with his back facing the window and one leg up on the seat. Liam watched the way his sweat trickled over his pecs and down his eight-pack abs like sugar melting on a glazed donut. Once again, Mason’s words not his. 

And as if Liam hadn’t already figured out what Brett was doing, his other lower half came into view. Liam let out a small gasp. There Brett was, his delicate fingers wrapped around his dick, stroking it _oh so slowly_ with his thumb rolling over the tip every few seconds. Liam would never admit it but he was sure as hell turned on. It was hard not to be when Brett was literally sprawled naked on the back seat jerking himself off and moaning so beautifully. 

“What are you doing in our bus, Liam?” 

Liam didn’t know how long he must have been staring thinking this was all just a wet fever dream before Brett’s voice snapped him back to reality. 

“Wha-uh, I- um... No, wait- This isn’t, this isn’t what it looks like!” Liam’s words were falling out of his mouth, unable to form proper sentences as he felt his cheeks go absolutely red.

“Which part? You breaking into our bus or you watching me touch myself?” Brett has always been ridiculously blunt and straightforward but it still catches Liam off guard sometimes.

“Wha-I wasn’t watching you!” He quickly turned around, embarrassed. “Put some clothes on asshole.”

“Oh come on, it’s a free show.” Brett simply said to which Liam retorted with a middle finger. 

“Fuck off Brett.”

“Most people would like what they see.” 

“Yeah well I’m not most people.” Liam said, his back still facing Brett and in disbelief that even in the middle of their conversation, the lacrosse player was still touching himself, still moaning. Liam can only try to block it out but it didn’t help that his werewolf senses amplified the moans and the very obviously horny chemosignals he was picking up from Brett. “Why the fuck are you jerking off in the school bus anyway? It’s literally broad fucking daylight. You do know someone could see you through the window right? And with the door open, like- you’re literally asking to be caught.” 

Brett just laughed. “Why not? It’s thrilling to get caught.” 

“Jesus, I didn’t realise you’re such an exhibitionist.” 

“But you _like_ that don’t you, Dunbar?” Liam bit his lip. He knew Brett was picking up his chemosignals too and he would die before he admitted that watching Brett touch himself was causing a mild erection in his sweatpants. But before Liam could retaliate, Brett spoke again, “You know I can smell you and you are one _horny_ little wolf.” 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ Liam thought. His back was still facing Brett but even without looking at the boy, he had the naked image of him imprinted in his brain and _god_ , it was fucking with him. 

“Come on… turn around Liam. We both know you want to.” Brett teased. Liam was clearly not thinking straight at this point and his erection made it worse. He hated Brett. Fuck, he hated Brett so much. 

“Are you hard, Liam?” Brett teased again. “Is that why you won’t turn around? Cos you’re hard for me?”

Liam frowned, clearly trying to control himself but to no avail. God, he really wished Brett would shut up. The only thing he could do was get the hell out of there but somehow his feet felt rooted to the ground like he was in a quicksand, unable to move. Or he could but he just didn’t want to. Maybe he didn’t really want to go after all. Maybe he wanted to stay. Find out how it ends. Find out if-

“Fuck me, Liam.” Brett suddenly said and Liam felt insanely aroused from the way his name rolled off Brett’s tongue when he moaned. “Fuck me good and hard, will you?” 

Liam was losing it at this point, his head dizzy with nasty thoughts of Brett and himself that he never would’ve imagined before today. It was a simple plan. What could go wrong? _Fuck it._

Liam turned around and launched himself at Brett. Their lips instantly collided and it was like the world stopped spinning. He dug his fingernails into the soft skin of Brett’s neck, pulling him in as close as he could, pressing their bodies together. Liam didn’t know if his mind was going foggy from Brett’s tongue swirling deep in his mouth or the fact that he was shamelessly grinding his boner against Brett’s. 

“I fucking… hate… you,” Liam moaned as Brett bit down on his lip. 

“You know, I always think about you during lacrosse.” Brett whispered into Liam’s ear as the latter licked his neck, sucking on various spots that Brett knew were going to leave very noticeable hickeys the following day. “Think about you fucking me on the field for everyone to see.”

“Shut up.” Liam muttered as his lips made their way down to Brett’s chest. He took turns sucking on his nipples while his index finger and thumb would play with the other. Brett moaned, his back arching up into Liam’s touches. 

Liam quickly discarded his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. Brett leaned forward, pressing his fingers against the hot outline of Liam’s hard cock that was seeping pre-cum beneath the thin fabric. 

“If I be a good boy, will you fuck me?” Brett was on the floor now, on his knees, practically begging and Liam was losing his shit. _The_ Brett fucking Talbot sprawled naked on his knees _begging_ to suck his dick and boy, was it a surreal sight for Liam. 

“Maybe.” He replied as Brett stroked lines across Liam’s belly, making his breathing hitch and muscles to flutter receptively. His fingers brushed over the trail of hair leading down from Liam’s navel to his boxers, just barely touching the elastic but it was enough to make Liam squirm. 

Brett stroked his fingers up and down the length of Liam’s shaft, down to his balls and back up again. He loved the noises Liam made as he watched his cock swell under his attention. He hooked his fingers into the top of his underwear and shoved it roughly down Liam’s thighs. 

Without hesitation, Brett took Liam’s cock in his mouth, licking it and letting his tongue swirl around the tip. Liam had his hand through Brett’s hair, grabbing it harshly to angle his head the way he wanted it. Brett closed his eyes at the salty taste of pre-cum, giddy from how good Liam tasted. God knows how long he has been secretly craving for this moment. 

"Eyes up here," Liam ordered, tugging Brett’s hair so his head shot up a little and he opened them again to see Liam furrowing his brows and biting his lower lip before parting them again to let out a moan.

Brett continued to swallow it down and would attempt to go a little further every time he bobbed his head but not once breaking eye contact with Liam. He even went all the way down, suppressing his gag reflex until his nose was practically buried in Liam’s pubes.

"Fucking hell, Brett," Liam breathed out heavily. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Brett smirked at the compliment, panting as Liam’s dick slid out of his mouth. “Fuck me now?” 

“No.” Liam said as his fingers slipped under Brett’s chin, tilting his head up so as to kiss him. “You think you’re the only one who can fuck with me, Talbot? Boss me around like the arrogant bitch you are? Well look who was just on his knees with my cock in his mouth.” 

It was obvious Liam was taking his time on purpose. Indulging in the way Brett craved for him. The way he looked so desperate and vulnerable and _submissive_. It was different from the Brett Talbot that he knew and he was enjoying it. 

“Liam, please… You’re driving me crazy.” Brett murmured in between kisses before Liam finally instructed him to get up and get on the seat next to him. Liam lifted one of Brett’s legs and draped it over the front seat, spreading him out. Seeing him like that, all hard and flushed and so very willing to let Liam do whatever he wants to him made his cock twitch a little. 

Brett glanced at the window a little nervously. No curtains, no blinds, nothing to shield them from prying eyes.

“Oh, are you shy now?” Liam teased, smirking as he stroked a line up and down the inside of Brett’s muscular thigh, making him jerk and wriggle. “You weren't worried when you had your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock a few minutes ago, were you? Or when you were jerking off by yourself before that?” 

Brett whimpered. “If someone catches us, you’re naked too.” 

“Well... I think it would be thrilling to get caught, wouldn’t it?” Liam simply raised his eyebrow, earning a low chuckle from Brett. Maybe he _was_ kinkier than he thought. 

“Suck.” Liam ordered as he pressed two of his fingers into Brett’s mouth, who eagerly sucked on them, tracing them with his tongue. Just watching his fingers slide between those lips made Liam’s dick throb because _holy fuck_ , Brett was incredible with his tongue. Maybe he’ll consider asking for that blowjob again later. 

Liam’s fingers immediately moved down in between Brett’s legs, easily finding his entrance and rubbed both his wet fingers against it, toying with the tight ring of muscle.

“Fucking hell Liam-” Brett cried out, pushing himself down into Liam’s fingers, his head rolling back against the boy’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you like that?” Liam asked, smug at the reaction he was receiving.

“Yes, yes, God yes!” Brett moaned.

Liam bit his lip, struggling to control his own temptations as he felt his cock straining to be buried in Brett’s body. But no, not yet. He wanted to see how much he could push Brett until the boy finally breaks.

Liam continued to finger Brett, pushing both fingers into his body and out and in again repeatedly, feeling the tight heat of Brett’s body squeeze around him and wondering just how good that would feel around his dick.

“If only the guys knew how easy it is to get you like this… if only they could see the way you take me like the needy slut that you are.”

“Harder Liam, fuck come on-” Brett demanded and Liam could feel his muscles tightened and his body tensed up beneath him. Liam leaned in and licked Brett’s ear before sensually whispering into it.

“Then fucking beg me for it. I want to hear you say it.” 

Brett, who had his eyes closed almost the whole time, finally opened them and turned to look into Liam’s eyes. It was the most beautiful shade of steel blue he’s ever seen. It was like staring into the sky and feeling like you’re flying and if he looked away, he might fall. 

“Fuck me, Liam Dunbar… I swear to God, just fuck me already… I want your cock inside me… Every inch of it… So deep inside me… _Please_ ,” Brett whined desperately, his eyes watery. Liam felt a wave of pride washed over him. All the times Brett had crushed him on the field in lacrosse and finally the one time it was Liam’s turn to make him crumble.

Liam stopped, slowly withdrawing his fingers. Brett whimpered at the temporary loss, desperate to be filled. He was so ready, so needy, so overwhelmed with lust. Liam swung Brett’s legs over his shoulders as he aligned his cock to Brett’s hole before pushing in. Brett gasped for air, his fingers clawing Liam’s back as the latter began to thrust into him slowly. 

“Shit yes faster, Liam _please-_ fuck, go faster.” Brett begged as Liam sunk deeper inside of him. He started thrusting faster, pulling out almost entirely and then stuffing back his whole cock in, making Brett tremble and moan so rapidly he was out of breath.

Liam only quickened his pace, going as fast and hard as he could, hitting Brett’s prostate over and over again. Brett slammed his hand onto the window above behind him, arching his back up to feel every inch of Liam’s cock sliding in and out of him.

"I need to cum, Liam please-” Brett was begging, his voice practically broken and his eyes brimming with tears. He was so, _so_ close.

With a few final hard thrusts, Brett’s hips lifted off the seat and he came almost immediately, white liquid spurting between his chest and Liam’s. Afterwards, Liam came too, sprouting more white liquid all over.

Brett traced the hot liquid with his fingers, sucking them clean while Liam licked it straight off Brett’s chest. They both sighed, utterly and completely wrecked. 

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” Liam commented, still in a daze by everything that just happened. He literally just fucked Devenford Prep’s golden boy in a school bus. How many people can say that? 

Brett looked at Liam, trying to steady his breathing again but not saying a single word. They were silent for a couple of minutes but somehow, it wasn’t awkward. Somehow, it was peaceful. As if the world was still at a stop from the moment they clashed lips. 

“How long?” Liam turned to ask. _How long have you been waiting for this?_

“Since the day I first saw you in the ninth grade. Devenford Prep. Locker room. You were showering.” 

Liam cringed. “You watched me shower?” 

Brett laughed. “No you dumbass, I didn’t know it was you then. But the way you smelled… it drove me crazy and I was going through my first heat at the time. I knew I wanted you but I couldn’t have you because you were such a dick.” 

Liam snorted. “You were the dick first, dick.” 

“I know. I was just angry because I couldn’t get to you and finding out you had a girlfriend made it worse.” 

“So you’re telling me you’ve been acting like an asshole to me for the past three years because you wanted me to have sex with you? Oh, you _are_ absolutely ridiculous alright.” 

“I _am_ sorry, you know.” Brett’s apology caught Liam by surprise because he didn’t think the cocky bastard _knew_ how to say sorry.

“If you’re just saying that because you want me to fuck you again next time-”

“But do you…” Brett cut him off. “Do you want to?”

Silence. Liam’s eyes met Brett’s and for the first time, his judgement wasn’t clouded with hatred. He knew he was never going to see Brett the same way again and maybe, just maybe, he was okay with that.

“Yeah.” He finally said. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
